


addicted to your warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pre-Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kaneda and tetsuo lose themselves in their high and find a new thrill</p>
            </blockquote>





	addicted to your warmth

Everything was buzzing.

Music was pounding through the walls, vibrating the brick and drywall, rippling everyone's drinks. Loud bass blocked out any opposing sound through nearly the whole bar.

Kaneda and Tetsuo had navigated themselves into the damp, shoddy, graffiti-ridden back bathroom with a single, dim, flickering light. It illuminated them as Kaneda pulled a small tube from his pocket, shaking a few brightly colored pills into his hand.

" _Shit_ " Tetsuo exclaimed, half astonished, half eager "Where did you get those?"

Kaneda laughed a little, shifting his feet, slightly disoriented, mostly tipsy. "Someone owed me a favor"

He lifted one to his mouth, dropping it in, swallowing quickly. He stood for a minute, tilting over a little as the effects hit him.

Kaneda coughed into his hand "That was pretty heavy,".He shuffled a little, finding his balance, as if he were in a spinning room.

He stood back up again, handing two capsules to Tetsuo. He eyed his sweaty, open hand. The abundance of potential stimuli was there, resting in his palm. He considered whether or not to take them, or save them for later. They were probably pretty valuable. He didn't doubt Kaneda's methods, but still couldn't help but wonder how Kaneda came across a whole rx bottle of these things.

He felt his friend staring at him in prompt.

Tetsuo contemplated for a bit longer, until the silence was broken.

"Hey"

Tetsuo looked up at Kaneda's dimly lit face.

Kaneda moved his face towards Tetsuo's.

"What are you-" Tetsuo was cut off as Kaneda pressed their mouths to each other. Tetsuo opened his to protest, only for Kaneda to invite his tongue inside, slipping in a capsule that fell down his best friend's hot throat. Kaneda, his closest childhood friend, was tonguing him like he had seen him do to countless naïve girls before. Out of curiosity? Out of some weird desire in impatience to make Tetsuo high?

Seconds passed. Tetsuo was too lost in the high to oppose. Hell, did he even _want_ to oppose?

Warm hands were quickly crawling up the midriff beneath Tetsuo's sky blue hoodie, feeling his every crevice, every scar, every inch of skin. Tetsuo grunted. He was back to his senses enough to pull his lips away from Kaneda's.

"Sh-shit, hey"

"What?" Kaneda mused mockingly, breathing down heavily against the dip between Tetsuo's shoulder and neck. He reached his fingers over Tetsuo's nipples, and began to circle his course fingers around them, like Kaneda would any girl.

His teeth gently traced the skin of Tetsuo's neck, moving slowly downward until he began sucking hungrily on Tetsuo's collarbone.

Tetsuo grunted, clenched his teeth, and balled his fists against the cold brick wall behind him. The buzzing, grungy bathroom of a full bar wouldn't be Tetsuo's ideal spot to do something like this with anyone, let alone Kaneda. But seeing as Kaneda was far past caring, Tetsuo continued to follow the flow. He wasn't didn't think. He didn't care His mind was telling him this was _exactly_ what he wanted.

"You're so..." Tetsuo clenched the back of Kaneda's shirt "..fucking high"

"Fair enough" Kaneda smirked, adjusting his leg to fit against Tetsuo's groin.

His breath hitched. He realized how hard he was. He was just as high as Kaneda, too.

Fuck it.

Tetsuo's hands lunged upwards, gripping Kaneda's hair, and smashing their lips together. Kaneda was still for a half second before lunging back. Their tongues slipped together, wet and urgent. This second kiss was more inviting. Tetsuo knew what he was doing, 

A taste lingered between their mouths. Bitterness, alcohol, crushed pills. The taste of sleepless nights, blood, adrenaline rushes, exhaust fumes. Their whole life, each individual experience they had laughed, cried, driven, struggled, and fought through together echoed through their minds with every new touch, every hungry movement of their mouths. Tetsuo could feel Kaneda's cock firm against his leg.

Kaneda pulled away. Both boys' breathing was shaky and hot, a string of saliva connecting from each of their lower lips.

They stared at each other in a haze. Tetsuo's hands still knitted in Kaneda's hair. Kaneda's hands were still under Tetsuo's hoodie, gripping his back. He began to slide them down to the top of Tetsuo's jeans. He pulled one hand down, rubbing against Tetsuo's hard, warm cock through his pants.

"Shotaro," Tetsuo breathed, distantly. Tetsuo looked into Kaneda's eyes. They were bloodshot like hell, and the deep, dark brown of his iris reflected an urgent lust. Tetsuo assumed his looked the same.

They each shifted their arms to the other's pants, unbuttoning and pulling hurriedly.

Tetsuo was first to slip his hand into Kaneda's briefs. It wasn't difficult to locate Kaneda's prominent erection. He curled his fingers around it, stroking lightly, focusing on what motions made Kaneda react the most. Kaneda only grunted quietly at first, and slowly shifted to panting heavily, breathing Tetsuo's name. Tetsuo curiously rubbed his thumb across Kaneda's head, on his slit. Her reflexively bucked his hips into Tetsuo's hand with a half-choked whine. Tetsuo liked that. He liked the attention Kaneda was giving him. He liked how Kaneda was depending on _him_ to give him what he needed. He almost didn't want the other boy to slide his hand down and grasp his cock. But he didn't protest.

"Finally taking me into consideration?" Tetsuo mocked, panting out every word, still looking determined.

"Shut up," Kaneda breathed, smiling, "You owe me for those pills"

"I never signed up for this"

His dick was now in Kaneda's warm hand. He worked up and down, jerking in a way Tetsuo wouldn't classify as anything skillful. But, _fuck_ , Tetsuo didn't care. His motions on Kaneda's cock became less and less steady as his own arousal became more prominent. His breath grew shakier with every firm pump of Kaneda's wrist.

" _Kaneda_ " he whined, his head falling against Kaneda's heaving shoulder. He noticed Kaneda's adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard.

Tetsuo tried to up his game. He moved his wrist harder and faster around Kaneda's dick. Kaneda's hips jerked more and more, fucking into Tetsuo's clutch.

"Te-Tetsuo" His eyes were clenched

Tetsuo only pulled them tighter together.

"Shit, Tetsuo, I'm.. I'm getting close"

"Kaneda.. _fuck_..." Tetsuo gasped. Kaneda was moving his hand just right, his motions drained all of Tetsuo's restraint. He refused to hold it in any longer. "I'm..I'm coming"

Waves of pleasure hit Tetsuo's brain like a speeding truck. He let out a loud whimper as his cock spurted white into Kaneda's palm and onto his shirt. He was shaking and moaning as Kaneda groaned and sent liquid flying onto Tetsuo's midriff and the grimy bathroom wall.

They both collapsed to the ground, a pair of ragged, panting, and sweaty messes. Tetsuo was trying to piece together what exactly had just happened, and he felt his best friend was probably doing the same. They sat there breathing all over each other for a handful of minutes, but to Tetsuo it seemed like an empty eternity.

Tetsuo jumped a little when Kaneda erupted in laughter.

"What?"

"It's just...that was way better than the pills. And I could have gotten that for free" Kaneda trailed off into silence, dazing off, staring at the graffiti-coated stall wall.

Tetsuo rolled his eyes, but he didn't disagree.

Unfortunately, he may have found himself yet another addiction.

 


End file.
